


Yeah, You'd Bleed Just To Know (You're Alive)

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Mötley Crüe, The Dirt (2019)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drug Use, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: Startled, Nikki opened his eyes, and he blinked, dazed. "Oh, hey..." He slurred."Hey." Mick smiled weakly, but it didn't seem to reach his eyes. "You did it again, huh?" His fingers tapped a silent symphony against Nikki's arm.
Relationships: Mick Mars/Nikki Sixx
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Yeah, You'd Bleed Just To Know (You're Alive)

The bed was empty, cold. 

Mick sighed, his fingers stretching out and curling into the blanket. His eyes were still closed, but, far from asleep, Mick was suddenly wide awake, and unpleasant worry was curling in his chest like a heavy weight. He exhaled through his nose, and then opened his eyes. 

In the darkness of the room, it was like an oppressive force. Mick sighed and slowly sat up, wincing and pausing halfway with his legs dangling off of the bed as his back cramped and forced him to pause. Mick took a deep breath, and then finished standing up. 

They were somewhere in Ohio, a lawless place with lawless laws. Mick was exhausted and his shoulders ached, but yet, he wasn't done yet. His work was never done, and that was a price Mick was willing to pay for the good moments in his life, which were rare and occasional but they made him smile, they really did. 

Clothes had been tossed around the room - jackets and scarves and pants. Mick felt like he was a teenager again, weaving his way through a messy room that wasn't his own. 

The bathroom door was closed, but there's a faint light seeping from underneath it, a pale yellow that seemed like it came from the gates of Heaven itself. Mick sighed, wondering what he was going to find, but deciding that he didn't like the answers that presented themselves. 

Mick gently placed his hand down on the knob. It felt cold to the touch, and he curled his fingers around it, pushing his weight against the door. It opened with a gust of frigid air, and the light was piercing to Mick's eyes. He blinked and rubbed his eyes, feeling his brain throb at the unwelcome intrusion. 

On the floor, Nikki lay against the cupboards, a needle clutched loosely between his slender fingers. His face was pallid, dark hair framing his face and offsetting the cottage-cheese color. 

"Fuck." Mick breathed out, torn between annoyance and concern and plain sadness. He ambled over and leaned against the countertop, using it as a prop so he could sidle down to the ground and sit. "Fuck." He repeated, exhaling heavily. 

The pain was intense in his lower back, but just like all of those moments of anger and irritation, the end result was worth it. He sighed, looking at Nikki's face and then looking down, slowly reaching out and knocking the needle away, where it hit the ground and rolled across the tile. 

Startled, Nikki opened his eyes, and he blinked, dazed. "Oh, hey..." He slurred. 

"Hey." Mick smiled weakly, but it didn't seem to reach his eyes. "You did it again, huh?" His fingers tapped a silent symphony against Nikki's arm. 

"Hmmm? Oh...sorry." Nikki didn't sound apologetic, but he buried his face against Mick's neck, anyways, beyond any hope for a reasonable conversation. He felt cold, like a corpse. "I didn't - think." 

"It's okay." Mick lied through his teeth. He brushed away Nikki's bangs. "You're okay." He said, and that was more of a truth. Mick was determined to keep Nikki alive and okay, no matter what. 

Nikki didn't reply, but his heart beat was steady and his chest rose and fell, so that was enough for Mick. 

It would have to be enough. 


End file.
